


Sharing is Caring

by Kaiperion



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dreams and Nightmares, Forced Vampirism, Human/Vampire Relationship, I guess I should tag for the blood high too, I think that's right anyway, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Mugging, Multi, Murder, Telepathic Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, it's like getting high i guess i wouldn't know lmao, over sensitivity, servitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiperion/pseuds/Kaiperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is just a simple programmer for Hyperion. Or, at least he was until he walked in on something he shouldn't have seen. Technically he should be dead after learning of the Hyperion CEO, Handsome Jack's dark secret. But by some sheer stroke of luck, he's still alive and basically enslaved to Jack's will.<br/>When Jack brings his doppelganger into the penthouse and gives him a dark secret of his own, Rhys realizes that life is about to get even more dangerous and interesting and Jack has to learn a lesson about sharing.<br/>Because with two vampires living under one roof, having Rhys only bound to Jack is not only dangerous but unfair to Timothy who just wants a drink every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somesketchyshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somesketchyshit/gifts).



> Vampiresssss!!! This is inspired by [Somesketchyshit](http://somesketchyshit.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [their](http://somesketchyshit.tumblr.com/post/128511313612/a-buncha-vampire-au-doodles-i-did-at-the-laundry#notes) [magnificent](http://somesketchyshit.tumblr.com/post/128526986277/another-vampire-headcanon-idea-tim-is-actually#notes) [art](http://somesketchyshit.tumblr.com/post/128542298032/follow-up-to-this-when-jack-comes-in-and-is-super#notes) after [this](http://somesketchyshit.tumblr.com/post/128379217662/they-totally-have-fangs-cause-jack-is-a-old-school#notes) ask was received regarding [this](http://somesketchyshit.tumblr.com/post/128277470067/fuck-it-ill-post-this-garbage-here-also-i-have-no#notes) picture :D
> 
> FYI - this relationship is not meant to be healthy

Rhys could easily say that his life never had a dull moment. Not anymore anyway. When you’re forced into servitude by a very powerful vampire after seeing something you really shouldn’t have seen, it was pretty safe to assume the mundane life was in the past.

He could remember the day it all happened as though it were yesterday. He was just a lowly Hyperion programmer but he had been working his way up and he was happy. He got to work for the most famous corporation in the world and step into one of the most architecturally advanced buildings in existence that, rumor stated, was designed entirely by the company’s illustrious CEO. What wasn’t there to love?

Of course the company was full of pretentious assholes, but he had learned to blend in exquisitely.

But perhaps not exquisitely enough as he nearly ran through the building after being knocked down and berated by Vasquez for no reason other than he was leaning against the wall weird. He was late for the all-hands meeting and Henderson would fire him for sure if he strolled in past time again.

He had known that, as a lowly programmer, there were specific hallways in the Helios building that he should never take to avoid confrontations with higher-ups looking for chew toys. He never really took that phrase literally. He supposed that was his first mistake.

The meeting was in 3 minutes in tower two while was he was still at least 10 minutes away in tower three. As he saw the executive hallway come into view, he steeled himself. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Practically running through the hallways was a bad idea but he knew he could shave off 4 minutes by taking the hallway. The chances of anyone being in there at this time were slim, right? It was almost end of day anyway. Most execs were gone.

Rhys had burst into the hallway and almost immediately regretted his decision. He skidded to a halt, the door slamming shut behind him and the lights flickering, seemingly echoing his static thoughts and foretelling his demise.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust fully as the lights continued to flicker, but he could smell the metallic scent of blood in the air which was… okay he had smelled it before. Corporations were ruthless but the setting was eerie. There was no one else in the hallway except for the two in front of him.

They almost looked to be embracing, as if this were an intimate moment that Rhys had stumbled upon. That thought died almost instantly as the person closest to him turned around to face him, releasing the person in front of them and wiping their mouth. Their hand came away red and their teeth showed the white glint of way-longer-than-normal canines and Rhys felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart thundering loudly behind his ears.

The body dropped to the ground in a heap, lifeless and Rhys felt all the air leave his lungs as the features of the man who was very much _not_ dead registered in his brain.

The CEO of Hyperion, their infamous Commander in Chief, was staring Rhys down like a canary in the cat’s view. Rhys certainly felt as much, especially with what he just witnessed.

It was _Handsome Jack_ , and he was ever impeccably dressed, slightly hunched over as if expecting Rhys to run or scream or do something that was, quite honestly, bad for his health.

And, of course, Rhys, being the ever intelligent mass of brain cells, tensed at the wrong moment; turned back towards the door as if he could just walk out and unsee what he saw.

Yeah, no. He ended up pressed face first against the wall, tasting the plaster with as hard as he was pinned to it, Handsome Jack behind him and pressing his forearm against his shoulder blades to keep him from moving. He had never known anyone to move so fast in his life. It was terrifying.

But then, he just watched the guy do… whatever he did to the other guy that killed him. That was… pretty terrifying too.

He struggled, opened his mouth to call for help but realized that was futile. The walls were sound proof in the exec hallway and now he knew why.

He was going to be so late for that meeting.

“What’re you doin’ walkin’ through the executive hallway, cupcake?” Handsome Jack’s voice asked in his ear, almost hissed the words angrily.

“I-I was just trying to make a m-meeting, sir. I d-didn’t see…” Jack slammed him back against the wall again and Rhys cringed, choosing his words carefully, “I-I won’t tell anyone, sir, I s-swear!”

“You’re damn right you won’t. Because you won’t be leaving here alive.” Came the clipped reply and Rhys trembled against the wall, “But if you beg me real pretty, I might just make it quick and painless.”

With a sob that burst from his chest, Rhys began to plead for his life, tears streaming down his face in a pitiful display, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean t-to interrupt you! I-I just- I wanted to get to the meeting! I-It was an a-accident! Please! I don’t w-want to die! P-Please!”

Jack just pressed up against him further and growled lowly, “You’ll have to do better than that, sweetcheeks.”

Rhys took a shaky breath before renewing his effort, “I-I’ll d-do whatever you w-want! I’ll l-leave town! I’ll-... I’ll… Whatever you want, sir, please! I-I’ll - I- I can s-sew my mouth sh-shut if you-”

“Okay, that’s a little extreme... and conspicuous. Too much effort. Try again.”

“I-I d-don’t- _hah_ -” Rhys grit his teeth as Jack pushed against him again and that’s when he felt the prominent bulge in the other man’s pants rubbing against his rear. He blushed hard, all the blood rushing to his head and his own cock stirring just slightly at the possibility of what else he could offer.

Before he could beg any further, though, Jack froze behind him before leaning in so close that Rhys could feel the warmth of his breath against his neck; could smell the iron scent of blood. He shivered.

“Hello there…” Jack whispered and Rhys felt the tip of the other man’s nose slide up his neck which induced another tremor of his body, the ticklish sensation making his cock stir even more, “What do we have here?”

Rhys swallowed as his blush deepened and he felt Jack’s lips flutter against his throat as he whispered.

A sound like a purr escaped the CEO and suddenly, the arm pressing against his shoulder blades moved and both of the older man’s hands were gripping his hips, pulling him back against him so he could get a better angle to scent his neck.

With blood rushing so loudly through his ears, Rhys was finally able to put two and two together to realize that whatever the Hyperion president was, it wasn’t human. The closest thing his mind could sum up was vampire with the fangs and the blood. That had to be it. There were few other explanations; too little time to investigate them all.

As if to emphasize his point, Jack hummed behind him and Rhys felt something warm and wet lick up his neck, a hint of fang toying with the skin over his jugular, “Mmm, you’re blood is doing some quite convincing arguing of its own, pumpkin.”

“I-I-”

“Shshsh, let it talk…” One of Jack’s hands slid to Rhys’ belly and slipped under the waistband of his slacks and boxers until it hovered just above his cock and massaged the skin gently as his hips began to rut slowly against his backside.

Rhys couldn’t stop the moan that squeaked out of his lips, every pent up fantasy in his head pouring out with the sound. The blood flushed from his head to his cock and he knew he looked dazed and debauched and nothing had really even been done to him yet. Also he was probably about to die, but at least he could die with a boner, right? Silver lining.

It was like something had been poured into his bloodstream that made him incredibly aroused. He didn’t understand and found he didn’t really want to either.

Jack chuckled behind him, movement stilling and his other hand coming up to tip Rhys’ head to the side, exposing the creamy expanse of the soft skin of his neck to the CEO. Rhys felt the tongue again and shuddered, “I think I know how we can fix this, cupcake.” he said gently nibbling against the skin beneath his lips, fangs dangerously scraping red lines against the white.

“P-please, s-sir…” Rhys begged breathlessly, but he wasn’t sure it was for the same thing as before. His life for an orgasm. That would be on his gravestone. He didn’t care.

“Here’s the deal. Your answer will determine whether you live or die right here right now. Get me?”

Rhys nodded, trying to clear through the haze to listen to what he probably would be agreeing to, shivering as the cold hinges of the other man's mask brushed against his ear.

“I need a blood bag that I actually want to keep around.” Jack began, “Drinking employees dry is fun but expensive. So I keep you housed and fed and you stay with me as my blood bag. How about it?”

Rhys shivered as he mulled the words over trying to make sense of it all. It didn’t help that Jack was nosing at his neck again, making it harder to think.

And Jack was ever impatient, “Or I could just kill you now?”

“O-okay! I’ll- Yes… whatever you want!”

“Smart answer.” Jack smirked, “Now this is gonna hurt for just a second…”

Rhys didn’t have time to panic before there was a sting against his neck and then he was swimming in sensation so potent that all he could remember next was black.

 

 

And that was almost 2 years ago.

Rhys had settled into the role fairly easily all things considered. He had woken up in the softest bed in an unfamiliar penthouse with a black, collar around his neck that was easily the softest leather he had ever had the pleasure of touching, and dressed in a yellow Hyperion sweater (and not much else) that wasn’t his own. His heartbeat had skyrocketed and obviously that alerted the other man in the room who currently had his feet up on an ottoman, sitting in a chair with a laptop in his lap.

He had promptly closed his laptop and began an in depth discussion of boundaries and rules for Rhys to follow.

And despite everything, including his better judgement and sense of self-preservation, Rhys had found himself remarkably okay with it all.

The rules were pretty simple.

  1. (and most importantly) Rhys was not allowed to leave the penthouse without Jack. If he needed anything, Jack would get it himself

  2. When and where he was used was not up for debate

  3. Removing the collar would be a break of the agreement and would probably end up with him deader than dead

  4. He could go anywhere in the house whenever he wanted but he was to sleep in the bed with Jack just in case the CEO got the munchies in the middle of the night

  5. Sex was expected but he had the option to opt out if he wanted on a case by case basis




 

The last one made Rhys one of the happiest clams in the ocean. He couldn’t really deny it.

He didn’t need it but Jack explained anyway that the endorphins released post orgasm made the blood much richer and filling and _sweeter_ than normal.

Far be it for Rhys to make a bland meal.

Of course a lot had changed in the months after. The rules changed bit by bit until he was allowed some basic freedoms, such as leaving the penthouse on occasion as long as it was approved beforehand and being allowed to remove the collar in public. He was even allowed to have friends.

He had become less of a thrall and more of a live-in boyfriend which suited him just fine. More than fine actually, Rhys was in heaven. He was completely taken care with little worry for the price of a couple pints of blood every other day. There were those who expressed their concern at his bite marks but he only had to tell them that his over zealous boyfriend had a bit of a biting kink and that it was perfectly fine with him and they would drop the subject.

And that was an official thing by the way. They were boyfriends. He was boyfriends with Handsome Jack.

Even saying it in his head made him feel like a giddy schoolgirl.

So it came as a surprise when, after Jack had been declared the richest man in the world, he had announced that he was bringing someone else into the penthouse. He claimed it was by necessity. He needed a body double and his body double needed to live where he lived. He didn’t address the fact that the body double wouldn’t be a vampire and Rhys hadn’t thought it necessary for the double to become one and hadn’t asked.

But here he stood now, in the living room of the penthouse with absolute shock and horror etched on his face at the scene before him, wishing he had at least had the opportunity to warn the double before this had happened.

The double had only been living with them for a couple weeks. At home he was known as Timothy to prevent confusion. In public and alone he was known as Jack. If Jack and Tim ever went somewhere together, he was to introduce himself as Jack’s twin. Those were the rules and he followed them well.

But Jack had just never seemed pleased enough with him despite the fact that he was a walking medical engineering miracle. It was as though there were one tiny flaw that was preventing Tim from being the perfect copy.

Rhys hadn’t questioned when Jack and Tim went out. Now he wished he had.

Jack had Timothy’s arm slung over his shoulder to help him stand and the double looked like he wanted to do nothing more than curl up in a ball on the floor and die.

Rhys knew the answer thanks to the two bite marks on the double's neck, but he asked the question anyway, “What happened?”

Jack helped the other man hobble over to the couch and dumped him unceremoniously onto the cushions causing Tim to cry out, “I turned him.”

“Okay.” Rhys nodded, trying not to panic at the realization that there were going to be two vampires in the house now, “Why?”

“He wasn’t perfect, cupcake. Now he will be.”

“Jack, this is different. This is…” Rhys pulled at his hair a bit, “This is-”

“He knew what he agreed to.”

“Did he really? I doubt even you would have been able to hide a vampirism clause in his contract, Jack.” The thrall snapped, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cloth, wetting it under warm water before running over to the double and placing it on his forehead.

The double mewled in response, curling tighter and panting heavily. He was freezing but that was to be expected. Even Jack got a little cold sometimes. The only thing that kept him warm was Rhys' blood and that was because it was hot.

“Oh ye of little faith.” Jack chuckled loudly, but pulled Rhys away from the ailing man by his cybernetic arm rather forcefully.

“What the hell, Jack?” Rhys snapped.

“So this is gonna last a few hours and then I’ll need to take him on his first hunt. Why don’t you wait in the bedroom until we’re gone, princess?”

Rhys stared at the CEO incredulously, “You’re banishing me to the bedroom?”

“Yeah. I am.” Jack responded matter-of-factly, “I’m not gonna have him blood-starved around you because you smell friggin’ amazing, cupcake. He won’t be able to resist and then I’ll have to kill him which will put me out a few million dollars.” He pointed towards the bedroom, “I’ll let you know when we leave.”

Rhys stared for a moment longer before grumbling and obeying. He understood the need but it still felt demeaning. He had thought that maybe they were past this part, but Jack was still somewhat right about the newborn thing. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to be around a blood-starved vampire.

Especially when one _well-fed_ vampire was hard enough to handle.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampirism 101: Hunger and How to Sate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an embarrassingly long time whoops. Please enjoy this chapter. Smut like I promised :D
> 
> EDIT: had to fix a thing because continuity

Timothy blinked his eyes open hesitantly. He only remembered pain, the comforting warmth of something damp against his forehead and then the inky, darkness that had seemingly consumed him whole and left him strangely at peace. Now it only caused his stomach to churn in anxiety.

As his eyes adjusted, he was finally able to take in his surroundings and he felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight.

He wasn’t on Jack’s couch anymore. He probably wasn’t even in the same building.

It was some medieval looking room, dark except for the single candle sconce in one corner. There were no windows to let in any natural light and the walls were made of large stones that kept the room freezing.

He tried to move only to realize that his arms were strung up by thick, silver chains that burned like dry ice and sizzled softly as they touched his skin. He could feel the blood dripping down his arms as his wrists chafed against them. His toes barely brushed the ground, mostly because he was so tall and the room was very small.

It looked like a dungeon. He was in a dungeon.

The candle flickered against an unknown draft and Timothy shivered, chains jingling as they knocked against the wall.

Trying to breathe, He nearly choked as the action burned and cause an excruciating pain in his side. He looked down with a wince to find a knife shoved into his belly, blood dripping from the handle and down into a bucket that sat below, half full. His body was covered in gashes of varying size, the crimson liquid sliding down his tanned skin and onto the stone floor.

In shock, he tried to cry out but his throat was suddenly full of that thick metallic taste and all he could do was let it pour out as he choked on it.

Then the walls were leaking with it; red, viscous plasma, oozing from the walls and quickly filling the room. The panic he felt at that moment was so acute, it was paralyzing and he could only watch as the room filled up, quickly reaching his knees, then his waist, then his chest.

His head was jerked to the side by an invisible force and there was yelling so loud in his ear and yet muffled to the point of incoherence.

He shook and cried as the yelling grew and when the blood finally covered his head, he felt an intense pain in his cheek and then… _and then_ …

He was opening his eyes with a shout.

The blood was gone and he was back in the penthouse on the couch, Jack staring down at him with a furrowed brow.

Timothy clutched at his chest, panting and shaking as he stared at the other man.

“Yeah. That’s enough of that, cupcake. You don’t wanna go too far down that rabbit hole. Trust me.” Jack said dryly, leaning back and reaching to grab something from the ground. It was a bucket, empty, thank god, but he shook it expectantly at the double, raising one perfect brow. “How’s your tumtum, kiddo?” he asked knowingly.

Tim didn’t think he had ever moved so fast as he sat up and grabbed the bucket, quickly upending the contents of his stomach into it again and again.  
“That’s it, Timtams. Let it all out. Can’t have it in there anymore anyway.” Jack crooned, patting him on the back, and Timothy’s body certainly tried to comply.

He kept it up until he thought his stomach might try to slide up his throat and into the bucket itself.

When it was over, he ached incredibly, muscles spasming, and he felt increasingly empty. The rushing in his ears subsided but left behind a massive headache.

Suddenly the lights were too bright, the air conditioner was too loud, the smells were too intense and he was… was… _god_ , he was _starving_. Even after everything he pushed out, his stomach contracted painfully, demanding to be refilled.

He reached a shaky hand towards the damp cloth that had fallen from his forehead to his knee with his sudden rise and tried to use it to wipe his face. Then he inhaled and his eyes shot open, normal blue and green suddenly a deep dark red.

The scent that clung to the cloth was… tantalizing. His mouth watered and he whined, pushing the cloth against his face and inhaling deeply.

“Alright…” Came the slightly annoyed voice of Jack as he yanked the cloth away from the other man, “I hope you got a good whiff because _that_ scent is _off limits_ , you hear me?”

Timothy cocked his head in confusion, pupils wide and elongated like a cat’s, barely leaving room for the red irises.

Jack ignored the unspoken question and stood, hoisting Timothy up by his arm and choosing not to acknowledge the whimpered protests as the other man swayed, “So your change is almost done aaaaand you’re hungry.” He clapped his hands together and grinned wickedly while Tim trembled in place, feeling like death and probably looking worse, “Let’s go get you something to eat, Timmy-boy.”

 

*****************************

 

Jack nearly dragged Timothy out of the penthouse and down to the street. It was almost 2 in the morning so most people were home except for the undesirables and delinquents. The CEO kept prattling on about how crisp the air was with the winter season beginning and how the scents would be harder to smell the colder it got so “Timmy, you have to train your nose _now_ so it won’t be so hard later, y’know? Yeah, you know.”

All Timothy could think about, though, was how grating the wind was against his cheeks. He tried to bury his head in his lapels and ignore the gnawing ache that threatened to consume him with every step but it was so hard to concentrate on the CEO’s words while his mouth was watering and his belly was crying out for a new liquid diet that made the smell of normal food nearly nauseating. The bright city lights made his head throb worse than in the penthouse and he could hear so many people that were nowhere around him. Okay, except for that couple in one of the apartments above them. They were pretty close and obviously having a damn good time.

He tried to tune them out and focus on Jack.

“I usually keep to low-lifes and bad people. Like a vigilante I guess, though I prefer ‘ _hero_ ’ to be honest.” Jack continued, nearly bouncing in place with unrestrained excitement, “Okay here’s a good one. You just keep your eyes on daddy and he’ll show you how it’s done, okay?”

He turned abruptly into a dark alley and Timothy struggled to follow. The scents that had assaulted his nostrils as soon as he stepped outside seemed to become more intense. The buildings themselves seemed to permeate a smell that he reluctantly found appetizing. His stomach growled and he whined, crossing his arms over it.

There was a faint scent that he supposed went with the murmuring voices further in the alley, sickly sweet and alluring and only getting stronger the further they moved. Suddenly, Jack turned again to a side alley and they walked smack into a gruesome scene between two men. One was beating the other heavily, raining blow upon blow down on the smaller man.

"Gimme your goddamn money!" The larger man snarled, knocking the other into a wall.

Jack tsked lowly as he stepped from the shadows and caused the scene to pause, "What have we got here." He hummed, rocking back on his heels, "A mugging in progress. That's no good."

"You want some of this?" The large man snapped, dropping his victim and turning towards Jack.

Timothy elected to stay in the shadows and watched as the victim scrambled away from their attacker and run as fast as they can from the situation.

The other man’s upper lip curled in anger as he watched the retreating figure, “I hope you’ve got some cash on you, buddy, cuz you’re gonna be his replacement.”

“Oh, by all means, cupcake.” Jack’s voice said loudly in the man’s ear who jumped and turned in surprise, “I’m just _dying_ for you to try it.” Jack smiled then, showing his fangs and letting the color seep into his eyes to change them crimson and slitted like a cat. Shadows seemed to float off of his shoulders like ink in water and the man paled so absolutely that he rivaled the complexion of a ghost.

It took a moment, but the mugger stumbled back in shock and horror, voice shaking as he shouted, “What are you? _What_ the _fuck_ are you?”

“Ah ah ah.” Jack tsked, surging forward so fast, his form blurred. His hand reached out like a python and grabbed hold of the mugger’s neck, squeezing tightly as he nearly growled out his next words, “ _Language_ , asshole.”

The man tried to scream but was cut off by Jack nearly crushing his windpipe.

"So while you're trying to figure out what I am, why don't you start begging my really hungry buddy back there not to eat you."

The mugger's eyes bugged so widely that Timothy thought they might fall out of his head, "no nononono."

"That's pathetic, princess. Try again." The CEO dragged him over to where Timothy was standing in the mouth of the alley and threw him to his knees where he immediately started begging, hands raised in surrender and trembling so much he could barely stay upright. Jack grabbed him by the hair to expose his throat to Tim who took a step back, skittish of the whole thing and uncomfortable despite the gnawing ache in his belly, "Go ahead and dig in, Timtams."

Timothy looked to Jack before taking another step back, shaking his head.

Jack's brow furrowed in frustration, "You better eat or you're not coming back in the house. Not with Rhys there."

Timothy frowned, "I-... I can't-"

“Yes you can. And you will.” He shook the guy by his head, causing the man to whimper, “I kill people all the time for a drink. Or at least I did until Rhys. Now come on. Chop chop.”

“I’m not y-”

“I’m sorry. Were you about to say you’re not me? Because I’ve got 94 pages of 276 clauses that beg to differ, buddy. Now drink.”

Timothy swallowed and looked down at the snivelling man. Mugger or not, he was still a person. Just barely, but a person. “I can’t.” he said simply.

Jack rolled his eyes in the most dramatic fashion that Tim had ever seen before huffing, “Come on. You’re killing me here. You just sink in your teeth and you drain him dry. Not that hard. Better than letting your body absorb everything in your system and then you go on a blood rampage and kill innocents too. Is that what you want?”

Timothy blanched. Was it really that bad? He couldn’t let that happen either. The lesser of two evils was right in front of him. He had to.

He took a step towards the man at the realization but at the mugger’s renewed struggling and pleading, he whined, stepping back, “I’m sorry! I can’t! I can’t!” and covered his ears.

Jack made a disgusted noise before flattening his hand on the guy’s head and snapping it hard to the left with a sickening crack. The head wobbled like a noodle forward but the CEO caught it by the hair and used the thumb nail of his other hand to slice a gash along the jugular vein in the throat.

If Timothy thought he could resist the overload of scent that hit him then, he was delusional. Faster than he ever could remember moving, he was knelt at Jack’s feet, hands on the corpse’s shoulders and teeth sinking into the open wound pouring fresh crimson onto the ground.

The first hot gulp of blood sliding down his gullet actually made him moan. The taste was sweet, tinged with a slight spice and it made him shudder, readjusting himself to better hold the body as Jack let go.

He felt himself sink down with it, eyes slipping closed as a new sensation spread heavy through his limbs like molasses and yet left him feeling lighter than air. It was intoxicating and his head swam, encouraging him to drink, drink, _drink_ every drop.

Idly he was aware of a hand brushing through his hair. His mind supplied the pleasant comfort of ‘sire’ and he let the haze settle fully until there was nothing left for his lips to pull from the body.

He pulled back and sighed, sitting back on his haunches to bask in the airy feeling and sway lightly.

His eyes fluttered open slightly and the lights weren’t so bright anymore, but it seemed as though he could feel every molecule in the air brushing against his skin. His senses had dulled to a tolerable level, his head no longer throbbing, but his body reacting to the stimulation of seemingly nothing but the calmest breeze.

His ears picked up the sound of Jack on the phone, talking to someone in a low tone. The words jumbled together in his head despite the fact that he could hear them perfectly.

“... just need a simple clean up, Gladstone. No extra service. I’ll take care of him. Just come get the body. Yeah… What? No! Just get someone down here asap or you’ll be the next one they pick up. Get me? Yeah, yeah. Just hurry it up.”

Timothy's brows furrowed at the conversation, and suddenly, the entire world was tilting. He fell on one elbow as a complete and utter feeling of unease settled over him. His skin was crawling with too much sensation, unfamiliar and all consuming. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he knew Jack had experience so he whined low in his throat, "Jack..."

The older man gave pause for a moment. Timothy had almost sounded like Rhys just then, needy and submissive, and Jack realized the double was experiencing blood high for the first time and needed some guidance and reassurance.

He walked over to the double and gently picked him up, "Let's get you home, handsome." And carried him back to the penthouse for the second time that evening.

This time when they stumbled through the door, Rhys didn't greet them.

Jack preferred it that way, hoping the cybernetic man was fast asleep in their room. He grunted as he kicked the door closed and Timothy curled into his side, nuzzling his neck with a sigh.

He remembered his own first blood high. It was… intense. A hazy memory filled with people he really just wanted to forget, but the feeling was imprinted in his mind, that slow, wispy feeling, like everything was made of clouds. It had made even _him_ want to cuddle with the closest available heat source and comforting scent. He knew what Tim was going through, allowed the random affection if only to poke fun at the double for it later.

He dumped Timothy into his bed unceremoniously and the double whined petulantly, unhappy at losing his cuddle buddy. Jack noted the slow blinking and the mess around the double’s mouth and made a mental reminder to show the kid how to actually drink from someone without making a mess because that was just ridiculous, newborn or not.

Still... he couldn't deny the pull in his stomach at the sight of the crimson liquid and it was probably just his own vanity that had his cock twitching with interest. Probably.

Timothy hummed and rolled over, quickly falling asleep under the blood high and Jack left the double to his own devices. He had helped the guy enough today anyway.

 _He_ , however, needed some help of his own.

Jack walked into his own room quietly, shutting the door behind him before taking in the scene. Rhys had the covers up to his waist as he drooled onto his pillow. His hair was mussed, a few strands hanging over his face, and he had his flesh arm tucked under his pillow, the cybernetic arm charging on the nightstand beside him.

Moonlight poured into the room through the blinds of the window and bathed the slighter man in scattered beams. It was a beautiful sight if Jack was honest, but his eyes looked past all of that to the exposed skin of Rhys’ throat, permeating that sweet and delectable scent.

Open and vulnerable, and _god_ , that just _did it_ for him. Helpless prey just waiting to be devoured.

Jack walked over to the bed, shedding everything but his boxers and climbing under the covers, watching the smaller man breathe deeply in his sleep. The predatory glint in his mismatched eyes shimmered and moved sharply as they followed the outline of Rhys’ form beneath the light sheet, his white tank-top covering everything that wasn’t beneath the fabric.

Sighing, the CEO scooted closer and leaned down to run his nose along Rhys’ shoulder, taking in his scent with a watering mouth. It would be rude of him to wake the kid up, but that had never stopped him before to be honest. He slid a hand down to rest on a bony hip before sliding it up beneath the undershirt to stroke at the soft skin there. He pulled back just enough to swallow loudly with hunger before catching the fluttering pulse beneath the skin of the smaller man’s throat and feeling his stomach twist almost painfully.

With a slight growl, Jack leaned up and spoke into the lad’s ear just loud enough to pull the other from his sleep, “Wake up, kitten.”

Rhys blinked his eyes open lethargically and yawned, breathing deeply before stretching his limbs as best he could with a groan. Sleepily, he looked to Jack with an eyebrow slightly raised in question.

“Daddy needs a drink.” the CEO provided simply.

It took a moment for the words to bounce around in Rhys’ head before he understood and hummed, stretching once more before turning towards the vampire and baring his neck for him.

Jack leaned down to scent against the skin of the younger man’s throat before grabbing Rhys’ hips and pulling him close, his obvious erection pressing against the other man’s slowly growing one.

It was a reflex for Rhys at this point, to become aroused whenever Jack demanded a drink and even half asleep he felt the boil begin in his belly that promised to find him waking with pleasant soreness and fresh teeth marks. Late night snacks weren’t uncommon with Jack but it did leave Rhys a bit disoriented in the morning as his semi-consciousness ensured he wouldn’t remember most of what happened. He thought that maybe the CEO secretly enjoyed these late night marathons for the sole fact that Rhys’ normal inhibitions were non-existent and left him more willing to make sounds he would normally hide when Jack was fucking him into next Tuesday.

Case-in-point, Rhys moaned lowly, the sound rough with sleep as Jack pushed their hips together in a slow grind, running his tongue up the side of the smaller man’s neck. Too tired to even shiver or protest, Rhys tipped his head back and released a gust of breath at a particularly rough grind of their hips, a slight tongued sound getting caught in the back of his throat as his eyes rolled back.

Any hope of regaining that oxygen was crushed as Jack captured his lips and kissed him hard. The younger man’s arm caught between their chests as the CEO silently made demands of submission to Rhys’ who could only comply, mouth moving with the older man’s as well as he could.

Jack’s hands slid from Rhys’ waist and gripped the undershirt he wore before basically tearing the damn thing off. Rhys found he could only whimper a small protest and then Jack’s mouth moved away as he pushed the slighter man into the mattress with a surprisingly gentle roll.

There was a thick growl and Jack pushed himself up, reaching down to stroke Rhys through his boxers and a wicked grin split his lips as Rhys arched into the touch moaning loudly. "Listen to _you_." He chuckled lowly, using the thumb of his free hand to roll one of the pert nipples on Rhys’ chest.

Rhys whined in protest and tried to use his only hand to push the touch away, but Jack only grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head on the pillow before bending down and using his teeth to continue the assault. “J- _ah_ … Jack, _please_ …” He whimpered, wriggling beneath the slightly larger man.

Jack laved his tongue over the bud and smirked up at the sleepy man, “Too tired for foreplay, huh, kitten?”

“ _Please_ …”

“Alright, alright, fine. Turn over and let’s get down to business.” he gave one more bite hard enough to leave a mark before pulling back and allowing Rhys to roll onto his belly beneath him. It was slightly difficult with one arm but the kid managed and flumped down with a sigh before rutting against the sheets slowly and pressing his face against the pillow needily.

Jack trailed his middle finger up the younger man's spine, counting the vertebrae in his head before leaning forward to nip at the back of the thrall’s neck.

Rhys shivered and gave little resistance when Jack’s hand’s gripped his sides before sliding down to his hips and lifting them, presenting his ass like an offering to the hungry vampire. It didn’t take long before Rhys felt his boxer-briefs slip off and Jack’s hands moving his legs to spread him wide, his cock hanging untouched between the sheets and his body, red and weeping.  There was rustling in the drawer of his nightstand to his right and then it was quickly slid shut. The sound of a cap popping and the squelching of lube met his ears. He squirmed in anticipation, panting and whining for Jack to get on with it.

Thankfully, the CEO was either too hungry or just not interested in drawing out the teasing because the cool sensation of lubricant circled around Rhys’ entrance for a moment before pressing and pushing past the ring of muscle. Rhys huffed and buried his face in his arm, panting even harder and moaning loudly as Jack brushed against the younger man’s prostate with a sharp crook of his finger. A second finger joined the mix not long after quickly followed by a third, pushing and stretching and pressing against him until all he could do was push back against them, begging wordlessly for more.

With as full as he felt, it was jarring to be suddenly empty. Jack pulled his fingers out without ceremony, patience clearly wearing thin, and the sound of rustling fabric kissed Rhys’ ears. Open and throbbing, god the waiting was killing him. Just when he lifted his head to turn around and look at Jack with sleepy, begging eyes, he felt the CEO’s blunt head at his entrance and tensed, gripping the pillow with the one hand he had.

Jack seemed to sense this tension instantly, as if the suddenly taut muscles in his back weren’t enough of an indicator, and patted Rhys’ hip, silently telling him to relax. Exuding more self-control and patience than Rhys’ had ever known the older man to exhibit, Jack waited for the younger man to slowly relax. That more than anything else let Rhys know that he’d probably have to skip out on lunch plans with Vaughn and Yvette tomorrow. Jack was definitely planning a marathon after this round.

Rhys inhaled shakily and let the tension flow out of him on the exhale. Without fail, Jack began to push in, stopping to let Rhys adjust only once and sliding soothing fingers over the younger man’s lower back as if to combat the slight burn. “That’s it, cupcake…”  Rhys heard, the velvety voice causing his toes to curl, “Friggin’ perfect, baby.”

Rhys’ jaw fell open at the feeling of being so blissfully full in a semi-conscious state and he could feel sweat beading on his skin. Everything felt so incredibly warm and amazing and weightless.

He bit his lip when Jack pulled out and hummed appreciatively when he thrust back in again. Naturally the pace picked up and soon Jack was pulling Rhys’ hips back into his own as he thrust forward, sinking into the slighter man smoothly until Rhys was a puddle of want, trembling against silken sheets.

When Jack spread his legs further apart, allowing the CEO deeper, Rhys cried out and slammed his hand against the headboard as if to brace himself. The vampire seemed to take offense to that, though, and grabbed Rhys’ wrist, pulling it behind his back and holding it there. Rhys had no choice, pinned down as he was, but to take the pounding Jack was giving him and when he angled his hips just right, Rhys cried out louder, trying to arch and finding it increasingly difficult with no hands.

But Jack was merciful when it suited him. Pretty soon, the coils in Rhys’ belly began to creak under strain. He knew wouldn’t be lasting much longer. He held that thoroughly fucked expression, drooling onto the pillow beneath his head and weakly shoving his hips back, trying to get even more from Jack. The older man let go of Rhys’ arm only to slide his hand under Rhys’ torso and pull him up against him, back to chest, causing the smaller man to fuck himself even deeper than before, his cock bouncing against his belly with each thrust.

Rhys shook and trembled and his now free arm reached up to hold onto Jack’s as the vampire’s hand wrapped around his throat in a dominating and yet strangely comforting way. He whined with each thrust and cried out whenever Jack hit his prostate and Jack only continued with his own monologue about how well Rhys was doing; what a perfect little thrall he was; such a good blood bag.

Rhys wanted to preen under the praise but he was so out of it that he found it hard to do anything but tip his head back against the older man’s shoulder and pant.

Jack hummed in approval before nosing at Rhys’ ear and nibbling at his neck, “You close, baby?”

Rhys nodded, bucking against Jack greedily, chasing it.

“Good. I’m so friggin’ hungry, pumpkin.” He tightened his hand just a bit against Rhys’ throat but it was hardly necessary.

Between one breath and the next, Rhys was spasming in Jack’s grip, belly quivering as he came upon the sheets hard and with the loudest moan he’d ever heard.

Jack growled then and slammed into Rhys hard a few times before running his tongue over the suddenly incredibly sweeter-smelling vein in the left side of the kid’s neck and sinking his teeth in deep before Rhys was even finished coming.

The thrall arched against the bite and almost screamed, his cock expelling more onto the sheets as the familiar syrupy sensation dripped through his limbs and into his core. God, it felt so good; so perfect in his half-asleep state. Everything became so much more sensitive and he could feel the pull of Jack’s mouth as he drank deeply, little puffs of breath brushing against his throat every time the CEO swallowed; could feel the way Jack’s cock jumped inside him as he came.

Sleepily, Rhys moaned at the feeling, high on endorphins and vampire saliva filling his system with the greatest feeling. He reached his left hand up to tangle gently in Jack’s soft hair as if to keep him there, but it didn’t and would never have worked. As soon as Rhys began to feel a little bit dizzy, Jack pulled back and licked a stripe over the bleeding holes in his thrall’s neck.

Rhys whined and turned to nuzzle against the older man but Jack turned away, gently pulling out of the smaller man to grab something from the nightstand. It took a moment for him to recognize bandages. Ah, right. Couldn’t let him bleed out.

He held still as Jack expertly bandaged his throat and placed kisses behind his ears. Then he was done and pushing Rhys back into the sheets again, already hard for a second round.

Rhys couldn’t even say he was too put out about it all really.

 

************************

 

Timothy awoke with a start, a dream having cut off vivid and bright but… he couldn’t remember anything about what happened in it.

He remembered sensations, full belly and feather light touches that went straight to his groin. He looked down and groaned. Of course. He was hard as sheet rock and it was tenting his jeans.

Molten arousal pounded through him steadily and he still felt slower than normal. That dripping molasses feeling that simultaneously made him feel like he was both drowning and receiving too much oxygen. The world swirled around him and his senses picked up on everything.

The breeze from the fan stroked at his face and he could feel the vibrations of something slamming against the wall in the house. There was that undeniably sweet smell again, drifting into his room from the outside, enticing him and calling to him so loudly that his head and cock throbbed in unison.

Then there were the sounds, the forefront of his attention.

Low moans of pleasure that echoed through the air and his head. He could almost hear the sound of skin on skin but it only took a moment for him to realize he was hearing Rhys moaning and, very faintly, Jack’s harsh breathing.

The sounds were wet and silky and on more than one occasion, Rhys’ moans were suddenly muffled and the smack of lips met the double’s ears. Judging by the lethargy and frequency at which Rhys was mewling, they had been going at it for awhile and Tim couldn’t stop his cock from twitching at the desperate sounds.

Hands shaking, he moved them to his face and slid them down, feeling a twinge of jealousy directed at Jack. It wasn’t fair that he got to sink into a nice hot blood bag and Timmy had to wallow in his hunger and want. But Jack was a) his sire, b) his boss, and c) probably more than willing to kill him if he so much as looked at Rhys funny.

Turning over, he tried to block out the sounds and covered his head with a pillow. He wasn’t going to get off to his boss and his friend fucking a couple rooms over no matter how much of a good time it sounded like they were having.

Or at least Jack. Rhys sounded half asleep. All his moans were throaty and broken, half of them whimpered or breathed and just music to the-

_No… Stop it dammit-_

No one will know if I just…

Timmy slid one hand down to his belly, and it hovered. His fingers twitched and the muscles just above his cock seemed to quiver in response. This wasn’t right but… goddamn he was so hard and he couldn’t- he wasn’t strong enough to- everything just _felt_ so-

He bit his lip and his his face in his free arm and his hand slipped below his waistband to feel along the throbbing outline of his cock in his boxers.

A shuddering breath ripped from his throat causing him to nearly bite through his lip. Actual touch was amplified with the blood high and it pumped through him so absolutely that he started to feel more hazy than before. Like an out of body experience, the sides of his vision began to shimmer and a filmy grain made it had to focus on anything but the feeling of his calloused fingers slipping beneath his boxers and stroking his cock.

The first touch was like a burn and Timothy shuddered with it, mouth falling open slightly. The second touch was even worse and he sat up quickly, all but tearing his jeans and boxers off to release himself.

The head was swollen and red, weeping precum steadily. He’d never been this hard before, this needy and it was messing with his thought processes. It almost felt as if he was falling out of himself, as though if he blinked or shut his eyes he would be staring at himself from across the room.

He frowned down at himself and shuddered before slipping out of his jacket, electing to leave the yellow Hyperion sweater on. There was lube in the nightstand drawer and he pulled it out, hands still shaking.

Looking back and forth between his hands for a moment, he popped the cap of the lube and poured it into his left, holding back a whine at the wet sensation, new and intense.

There was a period of a week or two just after the surgery where he wouldn’t do anything with his left hand so he could acclimate to using his right all the time just like Jack. It was just one more thing for him to overcome along with the face that wasn’t his and the voice to match it. Now there was this whole vampire deal and… well… no one could say he wasn’t resilient.

But he was still only 27 and, god, was he weak. So friggin’ weak and it showed in times like this the most.

He reached down without any further hesitation and wrapped his hand, the left one, around himself, nearly coming on the spot. The feeling was intense and it was so, so good.

He brushed his thumb over the head and shuddered before beginning to stroke lightly, gradually picking up the pace and tipping his head back. His adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed down any sounds louder than a breathy whimper and he leaned back on his free elbow to get into a better angle to pump his hips into his fist.

Down the hall he could hear things picking up as well. Rhys’ moans were louder and closer together. Timothy was almost able to tell the pace by the punched sounds that spiked through each of the kid’s exhales and if he closed his eyes, he could imagine himself right there, being the one to make him cry out like that.

So that’s what he did; closed his eyes and imagined. He ignored the weird feeling of floating just to see his fantasy clearly. He wouldn’t be able to look at either Rhys or Jack in the morning but right now his dick didn’t care.

He saw the creamy expanse of Rhys’ stomach behind his eyelids, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other missing, presumably in it’s cradle. His little cock was swollen and a mess, covered in come from previous rounds. Timothy thought he could almost feel himself sink into the thrall’s hole, hot and wet and open and pulsing for him, pulling him in like leaving would make him fall apart.

Timothy knew he wasn’t going to last long and his imagination responded in kind, his fantasy self adjusting Rhys’ legs so he could better angle his hips right into that spot that made the louder cries fall from the other’s lips like stones. He leaned over Rhys, nearly bending him in half as he pumped his hips hard, watching his face intently as the tension in him began to shatter and crack under pressure.

It didn't take long before fantasy Rhys' mouth dropped open and his hips bucked up frantically until his cock jumped weakly and he came almost forcefully hard, whining loudly nearly perfectly in time with the Rhys from up the hallway.

Timothy squeezed his fists to mimic the feeling and that was all it took before he was falling over that edge too, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the moaning at least a little bit. The feeling bloomed over his skin and he panted with it, frowning slightly when his fantasy self didn’t quite follow suit and come too.

Then he realized that he was somehow… stuck?... in the fantasy. It was still playing in his mind. Hazy and fuzzy feelings of his blood high seemed to multiply and even though he had wiped his hand on the comforter, he could still somehow feel it on his dick, stroking and squeezing. He tried opening his eyes but even that didn’t stop him from seeing or feeling.

Then his fantasy self growled loudly and it startled him, reaching forward with a hand and placing it on the back of fantasy Rhys’ neck to pull him up.

Obediently, Rhys’ head tipped to the side, his neck already bandaged and Timothy watched his fantasy self lean forward and bite into the juncture of his shoulder. The hot taste of blood seemed to pour into his mouth like it was actually happening and fantasy Rhys screamed in pleasure...

Except it echoed through the penthouse instead of his head.

Mind muddled in confusion he slowly realized what was happening but it wasn't until his fantasy self spoke that he understood.

"Gonna fill you up, Pumpkin. So friggin' full."

"Please..." Rhys breathed, nuzzling into whatever part of the man over him he could reach.

Timothy jolted. He didn't talk like that in fantasies and he certainly didn't hear the words echoed down the hall. This wasn't a fantasy at all. He was watching what Jack was doing to Rhys through the CEO's eyes. Feeling what he was feeling and tasting and hearing and smelling everything the other man was, only amplified further by the clear blood high the older man was experiencing.

It explained how he was still feeling warmth and tightness around him and how his mouth was watering at the taste of blood. Why he couldn't shake himself loose from the fantasy to begin with.

The pulsing and gliding and tightness around his cock was almost unbearable and his already heightened sensitivity seemed to hiss in response. He winced and whimpered, feeling Jack get closer to his own release.

When Jack did come, Timothy bit down hard on his hand, tasting real blood this time, and tried not to cry out. The dual sensations were screaming through his system, lighting nerve endings with such over sensitivity that Timothy could do nothing more than writhe in it. It was system overload and he wasn't sure how he was surviving it. Too much too fast. _Too much, too much, too much..._

He gripped at the sheets and panted even long after Jack had finished. It seemed to take longer for his skin to settle.

He was stuck in that mind sharing business until there was almost a mental shove as Jack became lucid enough through his blood high to block whatever link they shared.

Timothy took a gasping breath after that and was left with only his own body's feelings pounding against his nerves. There were tears streaming down his face and he shakily wiped them away, willing himself to calm down in ways reminiscent of when he was frightened as a child and had to self soothe.

He closed his eyes and groaned. If this was going to be how vampirism worked then he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to survive it.

Suddenly there was a low growl that shot through him and Timothy shuddered, words low and voice familiar in their frightening yet strangely soothing way.

_'Stay outta my head, kiddo, or I'm ripping yours off.'_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you can say... mistakes were made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback so let me know your questions, comments, concerns, extreme fears, etc :D

The next morning was… both awkward and not. Awkward for Tim who rolled out of bed at 11:45 and stumbled to the kitchen to grab a coffee. Not so much for the other two who were already there at the breakfast bar eating.

Rhys was wrapped in a blanket that hid a good portion of the gauze and bandages over his bite marks. His hair was tousled and his eyes were sunken in with exhaustion to match his pale complexion. He sipped on a hot mug of coffee as he blearily looked over data on an echo pad rubbing his eyes every now and then.

Jack sat across from him eyeing him critically as if he had been telling Rhys to go back to bed and had only received a sleepily defiant stare in response. The CEO wasn’t really one to verbalize his concern but it showed in the little gestures. For instance, he gave up trying to get the kid to go back to bed in favor of pushing the glass of orange juice in front of him, closer to him. It was a clever tactic, meant to look like he was annoying the younger man when really he was trying to get him to drink the juice so his blood levels would even out.

Rhys didn’t even look up before he grabbed the glass and began sipping out of that instead of his coffee cup. Jack seemed placated for the moment.

When Timothy walked in, both Rhys and Jack turned their gazes towards him and the cybernetic man tried to put on a chipper face despite his ashen pallor, “Morning.”

The double pointedly ignored them, heat burning in his face as he walked over to the coffee machine to pour himself a cup. Jack’s gaze had considerably more daggers in it than Rhys who only seemed confused at the lack of response.

Tim swallowed and reached for a glass in the cupboard before grabbing the coffee pot and pouring some into the mug. It was suspiciously quiet behind him and he was wound tighter than piano wire, so it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when Jack’s voice sliced through his thoughts with a few words.

_Enjoy the show last night, kiddo?_

Timothy yelped in response and jerked the pot, pouring scalding hot coffee on his hand. He cursed and sat everything down before trying to find something to clean up the mess, “Shit shit shit…”

Once it was clean, he picked up the pot again to put it back on the cradle but he didn’t realize he was shaking until placing the pot down became a challenge. The glass clinked against porcelain and plastic until he was finally able to set it down with a sigh.

He didn’t hear the squeak of the kitchen chair as someone stood up and when he grabbed his mug, intending to go back to his room and brood over it, he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin at Jack suddenly standing in front of him.

The cup shattered on the floor and coffee splashed against the marble and cabinets. Timothy wanted to cry as he avoided the other man’s eyes, looking down at his mess instead. He slowly sank down to his knees with an unsure sound and tried to pick up the pieces.

Rhys appeared from around Jack and dropped down to help, “Here. I’ll get the pieces. You just get some paper towels.” He offered reaching for the biggest piece.

“Rhys.” Jack warned suddenly as if expecting the impending danger, but the slighter man ignored him.

Tim looked to him thankfully but suddenly he swore and dropped the pieces he had grabbed.

There was a heartbeat of silence, something wafting through the air, sweet and decadent and _mouthwatering_ and- suddenly something hard connected with his chest and he slammed into the kitchen wall hard, opening his eyes to see Jack crouched in front of Rhys almost defensively. He would have been snarling if he could.

It took a moment for Tim to recognize the scent and then look around Jack to see the red sliding slowly down Rhys’ hand.

Then the scent became overwhelming, his stomach clenched painfully, and his mouth watered to the point he thought he might drown. Jack’s aggression suddenly made sense and he was honestly surprised he was still alive. Frantically, Timothy covered his mouth and nose before scrambling for his room, coffee all but forgotten.

With the door slammed and locked, he fell back into bed and hoped he could just stay there forever.

Unfortunately that wasn’t something the universe was going to allow to happen.

A little over a day later, Jack was pulling an all nighter. Rare but necessary. It left Tim and Rhys home and though Timothy was more than content to just stay in his room, Rhys was a social person and hated being lonely. It wasn’t long before he was knocking at Tim’s door hesitantly.

Timothy had to steel himself before he could answer and what he found when he opened the door made him frown.

Rhys stood, clearly tense but trying not to show it, and smiled, “Do you want to watch stuff with me?”

“Um…”

The smell wasn’t too overwhelming now but even dampened, it still made his mouth water. He could tell by the way Rhys shifted from foot to foot that he needed companionship. It wouldn’t be too hard to just watch some movies with him. Providing everyone’s blood stayed inside their bodies.

Still, Jack's wrath was not something to be incurred. He looked around anxiously, "What about Jack?"

Rhys rolled his eyes, "He'll live.”

“I don’t have to worry about _him_ not living...”

“Come on, please?"

Tim pursed his lips and shifted, “I, uh… No horror movies right?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of binge watching Scrubs?”

The double deflated and rubbed the back of his neck, “Alright. Sounds good.”

“Really? Great!” Rhys seemed to perk up at the thought of company and turned to go to the living room, “I already made popcorn and stuff.”

And it was really easy for Tim to fall in step beside Rhys and spend the day with him on the couch laughing at the Sacred Heart shenanigans on the TV.

More than once, Timothy caught himself glancing to the side at the smaller man and admiring his smile when he laughed, but the vein in his neck would throb and Tim would have to look away abruptly, his teeth aching and itching. If Rhys noticed, he didn’t bring it up.

The rest of the time was uneventful until Rhys started to get droopy-eyed and yawned quietly, rubbing cutely at his good eye.

Tim paused the episode and turned to his companion, “If you’re tired, you can go to bed you know. You don’t have to stay awake for me.”

“Nooo.” Rhys whined, leaning so far to the side against Timothy that he fell into his lap sideways with a huff.

It was silent for a moment, Tim holding his hands up in surprise, unsure what to do with himself now that the cybernetic man had fallen literally into his lap, but Rhys sighed and seemed to settle in and Timothy decided making it awkward by pointing it out would be rather idiotic of him.

Instead, he slowly let down his hands to rest against the couch cushions beside him and unpaused the episode.

The human made it about ten more minutes before his breathing evened out and he was drooling through Tim’s pant leg.

It presented a dilemma for the doppelganger. Did he move the sleeping man to his bed for the night and risk waking him or risk the wrath of said man’s boyfriend walking in the door and catching them like this. It wasn’t necessarily scandalous per se but he didn’t trust Jack’s logic as far as he could throw it.

Ever since he was turned, out of Jack’s own insistence, every move he made was taken as a challenge. Even breathing wrong caused a subtle shift from casual to belligerent with Jack. It wasn’t really anything new to be honest but now he had to be careful with himself as well. That challenge always seemed to make his skin prickle with excitement he could barely contain. The want to prove himself and his dominance in his sire’s eyes.

You would think such a powerful sire would be more confident in his fledglings and maybe that said something about Jack’s own insecurities, denied or not. But he would never dare bring it up in conversation with the man. He valued his life far too much for that. Well… his _unlife_ now.

Rhys stuttered in his sleep and shifted a bit, getting more comfortable and Timothy frowned.

_It would be a shame to wake him_ , he thought, _He’s sleeping so peacefully. I’d be a monster. A bigger one._

Carefully, and with pursed lips, Tim reached forward to brush some of the thrall’s hair out of his face, but as the doppelganger’s luck would have it, the door decided to open at that exact moment and allow his sire to step into the room and view the scene.

Timothy pulled his hand back faster than he ever thought he could but of course, Jack caught the movement.

There was silence again. Uncharacteristic for the CEO and Tim stared wide-eyed as the older vampire stepped into the room, closed the door softly and padded over to stand in front of the TV and stare at the two of them. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his expression was unreadable. All bad signs as far as Timmy was concerned.

“I-I can explai-”

“Shshshsh.” Jack shushed him, using a finger to mime the order against his lips.

Timothy sank into the couch, swallowing harshly and thinking, _I’m going to die._

And yet the silence stretched on. Jack took a step forward, causing Tim to flinch further into the cushions, and knelt down. His arms rested on Tim’s knees and he tilted his head to study Rhys’ relaxed, sleeping face with an almost affectionate and fond expression.

Then his mood shifted as it always did, and he shoved his hands under Rhys’ body, nails scratching along the denim thankfully covering Tim’s thighs. When he stood again, he was holding Rhys against his chest and staring down at the doppelganger contemplatively.

In the softest voice he could muster, as though Jack might use some sort of vampiric eye laser to end his existence, Tim whimpered out, “Please don’t kill me.”

Jack only snorted in response before turning around with a smirk still in place and leaving Tim alone in the dark room with nothing but the soft and flashing glow of the television to light it.

* * *

Timothy never expected to fear for his new life quite as often as he was now that he was in this situation. It seemed every time he turned around, something would happen that would cause Jack to appear behind him like a damn ghost, growling in his ear.

Mostly the encounters were caused by accidents. Other times, seemingly harmless behavior turned out to be fighting gestures for the CEO. He was still working out the kinks in those.

His relationship with the resident thrall of the house used to be friendly and carefree. With his recent vampire problem though, it became much less so. Friendly still, yes, but not carefree.

Mostly the interactions were cause for anxiety for the newborn vampire and yet, Tim found he kept seeking them out and cherishing the moments he would get to spend with someone who was somewhat normal and knew exactly what he was now.

Rhys was great company and when Timothy needed to vent, the thrall would always lend an ear. Despite all of Jack’s warning snarls and damn near pissing in a circle around Rhys, the two were pretty close. It was hard to tell whether Jack was jealous or not as he seemed to be conflicted within himself as well.

There were a few close calls. Like the time where Tim had walked into the kitchen to find Rhys drinking one of the expensive bottles of chardonnay seemingly on a whim. Drunk out of his mind and giggling uncontrollably at something on his phone, he didn’t hear Tim come in and sit down next to him.

When he looked up, he smiled widely as though trying to seem cheeky and leaned too far over into the doppelganger’s space.

“ _Heeyyy_ , Jack.” He slurred, “Jackie Jack _Jack_.”

Timothy blanched at that, “I’m not-”

“I missed yoouu. You were gone _aaalll_ day today.” He shifted a little, sliding off of his chair and nearly melting into Tim’s lap, “I have a surprise for youuu.” He singsonged.

Despite himself, Timothy found his hands falling to Rhys’ hips if only to try and push him off. The smell of alcohol was almost overwhelming and for a moment, Tim wondered why the slighter man had felt the need to get so smashed.

The thought evaporated, however, when Rhys bucked his hips a little and Tim stiffened in response. “Rhys…” He warned, preparing to shove the man off. Self-preservation over libido any day.

“I’ve had my plug in alll day waiting for you.” Rhys continued, nuzzling drunkenly against Timothy’s cheek with his own, “Want you to take it out and fill me up proper.” He started grinding his hips down and Tim was nearly trying to crawl out of his skin to get away.

“Rhys, you’re drunk. Come on-” He shifted out of his chair, nearly sending the cybernetic man to the floor ass-first.

“Where are you going?” Rhys pouted, lower lip sticking out petulantly, “Did I do something wrong, daddy?”

“Okay, I gotta-” Timothy turned to leave, face red and mouth dry but his shirt was grabbed from behind.

“Are you gonna punish me?” the other man leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist, dragging his legs and becoming dead weight. Not really a problem for him weight wise, but extricating himself from the slighter man’s embrace was proving to be a challenge.

“Rhys, please, I’m not-”

Rhys rubbed his cheek against Tim’s hip needily, “Daddy, please, I was good all day.”

Goddamn the kid was like cellophane when he latched on. Every time Tim pulled one arm from around his waist, it snaked back around persistently. He’d have to try something less direct.

Lacking other options to the other man’s death grip of lust, Timmy fell to his knees on the floor, causing Rhys to adjust his grip to his shoulders. From there he tried to shimmy the other man’s arms up over his head, but when they got to his neck, Rhys’ grip tightened, almost strangling him in the process.

He started planting feather light kisses over his cheeks and forehead and all Tim could think as he struggled to get away and not hurt the other man was, _This is how I die._

He was covered in Rhys scent. Jack would smell it on him for days. Tensions were going to rise. It wasn’t going to be pretty.

Almost on cue, and as if the universe was trying to personally have him destroyed, the front door opened and he could hear the footfalls of the CEO traipsing through the house.

“Shit, Rhys, please let go, holy shit-”

“What the hell is this?”

Jack’s voice seemed to sober Rhys and he blinked slowly before turning to look at the other man in the doorway. Timothy fell limp in Rhys’ arms, resigned to his fate.

For a moment it was silent and then, Jack busted up laughing, “Oh man, you should see your face, kiddo.” he pointed to Tim and then to his own face, pulling a mock expression as if to emphasize it’s hilarity. Then he looked to Rhys and smiled wider, “Come here, Rhysie-baby. You’re squeezing the life outta, Timtams.”

Rhys blinked again and looked down before mouthing an ‘oh’ and letting Tim go. The new vampire, slowly sat up, rubbing his neck and averting his gaze from the CEO as the inebriated thrall pulled himself to his feet and stumbled over to the older vampire.

“Look at you all drunk and confused.” Jack stated, chuckling when Rhys fell against him and smiled wide, “You miss me?”

Nodding, the human lifted his hand up as if to coax the other man down. Jack followed easily and Rhys whispered something into his ear that made the older man’s eyes widen a bit before he stood straight, “Well we’re going to bed now. Night night.” And without another word, he picked Rhys up and into a bridal carry and whisked him off presumably to fuck the kid senseless.

Timothy blinked at the empty space they once inhabited before sighing and falling back against the tile floor. Somehow he kept avoiding death even though the universe seemed to be trying really hard to put him in those situations. With a groan, he threw an arm over his face and tried to kill the confusion and slight arousal swirling around in his system.

* * *

And there was that one time where Timothy was minding his own business in the kitchen, flipping idly through his phone, when Rhys stumbled in smelling of blood and sex.

To be honest, that was more of a scare for Rhys than himself.

Tim had covered his nose and backed away as if to run off to his room, but he caught a second glimpse of the man and paused with a frown.

Rhys looked incredibly pale and was walking with a limp in only a pair of boxers, but he had a huge smile on his face that only grew when he spotted the doppelganger. His arm was missing too, probably already on it’s cradle in the bedroom.

“Hi.” Rhys said slowly and Tim nodded in acknowledgment.

“What are you doing out here?” Tim asked, curious.

“Jack is making me drink some OJ.” Rhys sighed, “He’s being an over-concerned baby”

Tim didn’t respond to that statement as the cybernetic man walked slowly over to the refrigerator and opened it, pulling out the bottle of orange juice and staring at it with a frown.

There was a moment before Rhys shook his head and stumbled back a little, catching himself on the fridge handle. Timothy moved forward a bit as though to catch him but the need passed.

At least for that moment.

It only took another few seconds before the orange juice was dropped to the ground, plastic bouncing crudely against tile before tipping over, and Rhys’ eyes rolled back as he collapsed to the ground with it.

A sense of dread settled in Timothy’s gut as he rushed forward and tried to figure out what was wrong, but the closer he got, the more overwhelming the scent of blood became  and he had to stumble back and shake himself out of the scent. He wiped his mouth as he tried to call on whatever force it was that had he and Jack telepathically linked.

_Jack! Jack, Rhys just passed out! He just-_

And suddenly Jack was there, kneeling next to Rhys and propping his head up on his lap.

Timothy shifted a moment but the CEO suddenly turned to him and snarled so viciously that Tim nearly tried to recoil into the wall behind him. It was clear that being there was a death sentence while Jack tended to his over-drained thrall so the new vampire ducked his head and scrambled back to his room, hoping desperately that his only friend would be okay.

* * *

There was a point where Timothy started wondering if what they said about fangs and vampires were true. Ever since he had been turned, his teeth had stayed normal and though it had made it difficult to feed, it hadn’t made it impossible.

Tim found that Jack had been right about feeding off the street urchins. As long as he went for the bad guys and killed them before they could start to beg for their lives, he could feed pretty easily. Sometimes it disturbed him just how easy it was.  
Other times, he knew whoever it was definitely deserved it.

He hadn’t brought the teeth thing up to Jack yet. It wasn’t a big deal anyway. Jack’s main concern was him keeping his teeth away from Rhys which was easy enough.

At least at first.

It only took about two weeks before a drastic change began.

His first kill of the week was freshly dead at his feet, his victim long since liberated and gone. As he tilted the man’s head back to expose his throat and sank his teeth in, a blinding pain erupted in his jaw causing him to yelp and drop the corpse, a hand rubbing at the sore area to soothe it.

Confused he reached into his mouth and tapped against one of his canines, only to feel that same pain explode. He hissed yanked his hand back, a headache blooming behind his eyes suddenly and nausea settling low in his belly.

With that his appetite left him and he frowned down at the corpse on the ground.

Pulling out his phone, he held down on speed dial 5 and waited for the automated voice to answer.

_“You have reached the Hyperion Situation Solutions department: Your employee hotline to report situations that need solved. To report a situation, press 1. To connect to a representative, press 2. For emergency situations, press 3. To hear these options again, press 4.”_

Timothy pressed 5 and waited as there was the click of transferring lines and then more ringing.

_“You have reached the Hyperion Confidential Situations Management: Your mess dissolved without a trace. To report a situation, press 1. To connect to a representative, press 2. To submit payment or connect to a billing representative for questions or concerns, press 3. To hear these options again, press 4.”_

Again, Timothy pressed 5.

_“Thank you for calling HCSM Crematorium and Sanitation: Go out in a blaze of glory. To schedule a cremation or sanitation visit, press 1. For questions regarding billing or to make a payment, press 2. To learn more about our Ashes To Ashes program, press 3. To speak to a representative, press 4. For special requests, press 5. To hear these options again, press 6.”_

One more time, he pressed 5.

_“Please enter your special requests pin number given to you by a HCSM Crematorium and Sanitation representative, then press pound.”_

A frown graced his features as he typed in 4-5-6-9-# and waited for the dial tone.

Another click of transferring calls and then two more clicks and Timothy thought maybe all of these security measures might be a little much.

Finally someone answered the phone. Well it was the same person every time he called since that pin number was attached to the director’s phone. Jack had the number on speed dial and didn’t have to jump through all these hoops but he had yet to give Tim the number.

_“This is Gladstone.”_

“Hey, Gladstone. It’s-”

_“Oh, Handsome Jack, sir! How can I help you?”_

Timothy bit his lip and dug deep for his Jack impression, “Hey I need a pickup, like, yesterday, cupcake. Let’s get someone to 5th ave and Bell to clean it up pronto.”

_“Of course, sir, right away.”_ And Gladstone was the one to cut off the call which always happened when Timmy requested a pickup.

This endeavor of the company was brilliance on Jack’s part, much like many of the other things he seemingly procured out of thin air. There were many vampires in the world that had problems keeping themselves secret and having humans know about them would cause massive panic. So Jack personally funded and oversaw this underground project to service those vampires by removing the bodies they left behind by way of cremating. Kept vampires out of public knowledge and kept money in Jack’s pocket. Win-win for everyone.

Tim had to admit it was pretty convenient and he wondered if other vampires shared the appreciation.

He left the scene and went home, rubbing his aching jaw the whole way. When he walked in the door, Jack looked up at him from the living room couch where Rhys was nestled in his lap and frowned.

“Nothing out there for you tonight?” he asked idly, eyes narrowing as Timothy rubbed the back of his neck.

“I, uh… lost my appetite.”

Silence fell between them for a moment until Jack turned his attention back to the TV, “Don’t go too long without eating.”

Right. Easier said than done with this pain in his teeth.

It wouldn’t be until three days later that he understood why they hurt so much.

Timothy had taken to chewing ice to alleviate the ache. It numbed the pain a little, at least until he bit down on a cube and felt a snap at his gums. Suddenly a metallic taste breezed over his tongue, gone as quickly as it had come, and the hole where his top left cuspid should be had his eyes widening. He spit the ice out into his hand and was both surprised and not surprised to find the missing cuspid with the slowly disappearing cube.

The pain was gone on that side though.

Within the next two days, two of the three remaining cuspids had fallen out, leaving holes in their wake with tiny points of white peeking through the gums. He had hidden in his room the whole time, too embarrassed to come out and neglected feeding himself mostly because it was too hard to bite into people now but also because that remaining tooth still hurt like hell every time.

There was pain in his belly with every passing hour, a haze clouding over him but he stayed locked up. The scent of the thrall just beyond the door trickled through to him but he was too lethargic to get up and investigate. By the time the last cuspid fell out, the other three holes had been filled with sharp fangs that cut his lips open at inopportune intervals. Blood haze pumped through him so strongly that he didn’t even care.

The only way he could think to calm his twisting stomach was to sink his teeth into his arm and recycle the blood he already had in him. It calmed him minimally and the longer he went without fresh blood, the harder it became for that method to work.

It didn’t stop him from trying though. His arms were covered in holes from his new fangs, dried blood crusted around the wounds and at the corners of his mouth.

Mostly he just laid on the floor because it was cooler and the smell of Rhys was lighter. His body switched temperatures on the dime but being too hot made him grouchy so staying cool was his focus.

There were a couple times where he could feel Jack standing outside his door as if debating on whether to come in, but Rhys’ voice would call through the house and he would eventually walk away. Then the last tooth finally came in but his gums were still sore, jaw aching from trying to chew on anything he could find.

And he was starving.

Now that the teeth were through, the hunger became the more prominent pain as the aches in his gums faded away little by little. He found himself trembling, unable to stop the tremors that shook through him. When he could actually fall asleep, his dreams became soaked in blood. It was too much and recycling the blood he already had was not enough.

He lay spread eagle on the hardwood floor, shirtless, and panted, too lethargic to even writhe.

And then the worst thing that could possibly happen, did.

His bedroom door opened for the first time in a week and a half and there were footsteps inside. He was laying on the other side of the bed so he couldn’t see who, but the scent that slammed into his nostrils let him know well enough.

“Tim? Are… Are you okay?” Came Rhys’ quiet voice as he walked further into the room.

Timothy’s logical mind, screamed for Rhys to run, but the part of him that was just too hungry for rationalization moved his body as though possessed and pushed him to his feet.

Rhys paused as Tim stood, noticing the very red color and sensing the danger as most prey do, but his concerned side slipped through his flight reflex as he looked the double over.

Tim was too thin, his skin stretched tight over his muscles. His eyes were dazed and vibrant red in hunger as he stumbled forward a step, lips parted over sharp teeth which explained the holes in his arms.

He took another step towards the thrall and Rhys took an answering step back.

Timothy took a deep breath and shuddered, drool leaking past his lips and pooling on the ground.

At that moment, Rhys decided the danger here was too much and he took another step back towards the door to the room, “Tim?” He called, trying to snap the double out of his blood-fueled trance.

Unfortunately, the only word that was running through Timothy’s mind was ‘blood’ and he took two shuffling steps forward, closing the distance to the body in front of him so heavy and thick with plasma.

“Tim, it’s me. It’s Rhys.” The thrall tried again as he reached the door, cybernetic hand reaching behind him to grab the doorknob in fear, “Tim, please. Jack will kill you.”

At the mention of his sire, Timothy flinched, a shudder running through him, but he kept walking towards the other man.

Seeing no other option, Rhys turned once he crossed the threshold and tried to run, but he had let Tim get too close, the new vampire only have to lunge forward a tiny bit to wrap his bloodied arms around Rhys’ shoulders and pull aside the collar of the Hyperion sweater he was wearing that smelled heavily of Jack.

Rhys screamed and felt the double’s cold breath ghost across his neck before there were teeth and then all he could feel was the familiar pain of fangs sinking into his skin.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know you can find me on [tumblr](kaisterteeth.tumblr.com)?  
> Come say hello and tell me what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know you can find me at [kaisterteeth.tumblr.com](kaisterteeth.tumblr.com)?  
> Come say hello and tell me what you think <3


End file.
